


Unexpected Immortality

by SlytherinWithABook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWithABook/pseuds/SlytherinWithABook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While we all know how the story of Harry Potter begins, no one knows quite how it ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I tried formatting it a bit better so it's easier to read but for some reason Archive of Our Own won't quite let me.

While we all know how the story of Harry Potter begins, no one knows quite how it ends. Of course there are a thousand possibilities, one of which is the story set forth here…  
Approximately 120 years after the defeat of Voldemort, Harry sat in his house thinking to himself. He had raised his children with Ginny, who had died five months ago, and spoiled his grandchildren, and great grandchildren outrageously. He had risen fast in the ranks of the Auror’s, and had often returned to Hogwarts at the personal invitation of Minerva McGonagall and Neville to give talks to Defence Against the Dark Arts students. He had lived through the modernisation of the wizarding world at the hands of his best friend Hermione, as well as the deaths of his loved ones, almost all of the Weasley’s and Hermione too. With all this in mind Harry decided it was time for him too to meet Death. He said I love you to all of his family, which was not all that suspicious as he did it often, and left his home to go to Godric’s Hollow and his parent’s graves. It was there that he revealed himself to Death and greeted him as though they were old friends.  
“Death, I have lived a long, good life now. I think it’s time I came with you and joined my family and friends again.”  
Death appeared to Harry in the quiet little graveyard only to say, “Harry Potter, I remember you. I have seen you many times, in a hidden house when you were a babe, in an old muggle graveyard, and at the great magic school of Hogwarts. Every time I did not know which I would take with me, you or Tom Riddle. For I always knew I would only ever take one. There was only ever one person alive who could deliver the two of you to me and that was each other. And when you delivered young Tom Riddle to me it left no one to take your life Mr Potter.”  
“What? No!” Harry was baffled. “That’s impossible. No one can be truly immortal and that is what you are suggesting. That I am immortal.”  
“Yes, Mr Potter, that is exactly it”, Death confirmed. “For if no one and nothing can kill that only leaves immortality does it not? Do not worry, you will not be left to wander this Earth aimlessly. You still have a purpose. To watch over and care for the Wizarding world in its entirety, and if there is ever another raised with the ideas similar to those of Gellert Grindelwald or Tom Riddle you are to stop them. Either through persuasion or force if need be. You are to protect this world from ever being subjected to a mind like that again.”  
Harry stood still, taking this in. He had only though of protecting the world from Voldemort, he hadn’t thought of any other possible consequences.  
“Do you accept this purpose Mr Potter?” Death asked the quiet wizard.  
Harry sighed in defeat and acceptance. “Yes, I will watch over them”, he agreed.  
“Then good day to you, Harry Potter, for I must be gone now. Though I am sure I will see you again one day, even if it is not for the reason you hope for.”  
Then Death vanished leaving Harry at the base of his parents graves, wondering if there was a way he could ever see them again.


End file.
